The damned doll
by Nennia
Summary: En 1883, le règne de la Reine Victoria connaît des heures sombres. Quand les ténèbres s'infiltrent dans les rues de Londres, le papillon sort de son cocon et attire tel une lumière les démons et vices humains. Hypnotiser, trahir, détruire, tel est le dicton de la maison de la noble famille de Eastwood. OC.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, je suis la Marquise Utau de Eastwood. Je suis la fille des défunts Marquis de Eastwood et de la Comtesse Aindreis lâchement assassinés. J'ai affronté la souffrance, j'ai flirté avec la mort et je suis revenue du fin fond des ténèbres dans un seul et unique but : me venger de ceux qui m'ont humilié. Avec l'aide des forces maléfiques, je le jure, je les tuerai tous !


	2. Le majordome papillon

**Voilà le premier chapitre, je tiens à vous prévenir maintenant que cette histoire s'écrira beaucoup plus lentement que celle que j'écris à côté (Mission suicide). Donc voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira au fan de Black Butler, bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

Le jour se lève sur un manoir reculé de la civilisation anglaise. Il se trouve à une demi-journée de Londres en calèche et est niché au cœur d'une forêt verdoyante. La demeure ayant déjà traversé plusieurs siècles, s'élève majestueusement au milieu d'un parc d'une symétrie parfaite. A cette heure-ci, seule une personne dort encore.

Les rideaux de velours s'écartent, un rayon de soleil vient chatouiller les paupières de la maîtresse de maison.

« Mademoiselle, il est l'heure de vous lever. »

Une servante accroche les rideaux aux murs et s'approche du lit de sa maîtresse. Cette domestique est d'un physique banale. Elle a coiffé ses cheveux bruns en un chignon, ses yeux marron n'expriment rien de particulier et elle répond au nom de Marina. Sa seule différence avec une servante ordinaire, c'est qu'elle est dotée d'une certaine maladresse qui rendrait même entre ses mains un diamant aussi fragile que de la porcelaine.

« Je vais mettre l'ensemble que Will m'a apporté hier.

\- Bien Mademoiselle. »

Marina sortit des placards la paire de talon en cuire noir et la nouvelle robe bleue aux dentelles noires avec ses jupons, ainsi que le vêtement que sa maîtresse a en horreur : le corset. Elle aida sa maîtresse à s'habiller, seul moment de la journée où elle ne produit aucune catastrophe, et se retira quand sa tâche fut terminer, sa maîtresse détestant se faire coiffer.

La marquise, restée seule dans sa chambre, s'assit à sa coiffeuse et démêla sa longue chevelure blonde qu'elle sépara pour en faire deux couettes sur le dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux couleurs pourpres sont entourés de longs cils noirs charbons et séparés par un nez fin en trompette. Ses lèvres fines sont du même rose que ses pommettes et tiennent sur une peau pâle. Certains diront que cette beauté n'a d'égal que son caractère noble et fier, que cette jeune fille frôle la perfection. Pourtant du haut de ses 13 ans, la Marquise Utau de Eastwood cache un lourd secret sous sa frange.

Utau se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Son majordome l'attend en bas de l'escalier centrale dans l'entrée où sont accrochés de nombreux portraits de la noble famille. William Rosy, surnommé Will par sa maîtresse, est un homme très séduisant. Il fait deux têtes de plus que Utau, ses cheveux sont noirs corbeaux irisés bleus nuit. Ses yeux sont bleus glaciers et ses lèvres d'une finesse absolue dessinent parfois un rictus moqueur sur une peau cadavérique.

« Votre nuit a-t-elle été agréable ? Demanda Will en s'inclinant.

\- Affreuse. Répondit froidement Utau. L'orage m'a empêché de dormir.

\- J'en suis navré. Ce matin, le petit-déjeuner sera servi dans le jardin d'hiver.

\- Pourquoi ce changement ?

\- La salle-à-manger est temporairement inutilisable.

\- J'ose espérer que cet incident sera réglé avant l'arrivée de notre invité de ce soir. Dit-elle en appuyant sur le mot « incident ».

\- Bien-entendu. »

En réalité, le jardinier, James, avait mal calculé son virage. Le matin même, le jeune homme roux aux yeux verts de 18 ans, allait planté des arbustes dans le jardin à l'arrière de la résidence sous les fenêtres. Occupation tout à fait ordinaire pour n'importe quel jardinier, sauf que cet homme, quelque peu impatient, s'est servi de son don hors du commun pour gagner du temps. En effet, il est encore plus rapide qu'un léopard en pleine course, et malheureusement sa précipitation le fit s'entraver et il lâcha son chargement qui détruisit l'imposante porte-fenêtre.

« Ce matin, je vous ai préparé une tarte au pomme sur une pâte feuilleté saupoudrée de cannelle avec du Earl Grey de chez Ringhton. » Dit Will en servant le déjeuner.

Utau but une gorgée de son thé et porta à sa bouche une cuiller de tarte au pomme.

« Oui ce n'est pas trop mal. » Dit-elle d'une voix nonchalante.

Will eut son habituel rictus amusé et expliqua à la jeune fille son programme de la journée. Alors que tout semblait calme, une explosion retentit depuis les cuisines. Légèrement surprise, la part de tarte retourna dans l'assiette.

« Cet orage n'en finira dont jamais ? Demanda Utau irritée.

\- Je vais voir de quoi il s'agit. » Dit Will en s'inclinant.

Utau le chassa d'un mouvement sec de la main et continua à manger. Will traversa le manoir rapidement avant d'arriver dans les « ruines » des cuisines. Laurent, le cuisinier en chef, se tient au milieu de ce champ de bataille avec un lance-flamme dans les mains. Il est un peu plus petit que Will, il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs sur une peau mate, maintenant recouverte de suie.

« Laurent, puis-je savoir ce que signifie ce cirque ? Demanda Will avec un masque impassible.

\- Ah William ! S'exclama le cuisinier surpris. Ben euh … En fait, je voulais préparer le déjeuner de Mademoiselle, mais la viande cuisait pas assez vite. Alors j'ai décidé d'y aller au lance-flamme … et euh … Boum. »

Will mit sa main devant ses yeux en soupirant.

« Entre ce cuisinier incapable de préparer correctement des pâtes et ce jardinier qui n'arrive même pas à arroser un arbre sans le noyer, je ne suis vraiment pas aidé. Pensa-t-il.

\- Au fait, qui on reçoit ce soir ? » Demanda avec curiosité Laurent.

Will sortit de ses pensées et Marina et James firent à leur tour leur entrée.

« Laurent ! S'exclamèrent-ils. Est-ce que tout va …

\- Mademoiselle a invité Monsieur Gauthier. Coupa sèchement Will. C'est celui qui supervise la production de l'entreprise de Mademoiselle en France. Je vous serais gré de ne prendre aucune, pas une seule, initiative malheureuse. Ai-je été clair ?

\- Yes ! » S'exclamèrent les trois énergumènes en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Après avoir distribué les tâches les moins importantes à ces trois maladroits, Will retourna à ses occupations pour le repas de ce soir. Il répara l'accident du jardinier, puis il s'occupa de préparer la table, vint ensuite le repas. Pendant toute la journée, le majordome fit le travail de mille hommes et fut rassuré de voir les autres domestiques se tenir à carreaux.

Vers 19h, Monsieur Gauthier arriva et Will alla l'accueillir. Il ouvrit la porte de la calèche et dit :

« Bienvenu au manoir des Eastwood Monsieur Gauthier, votre voyage a-t-il été agréable ?

\- Assez long, mais pas déplaisant.

\- La Marquise de Eastwood vous attend dans le salon. »

Le majordome conduisit l'invité auprès de son hôte. Il poussa les portes du salon d'apparat et laissa apparaître Utau debout face à la fenêtre majestueusement. Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même et dit avec un air doux :

« Je suis ravie de vous recevoir dans mon manoir Monsieur Gauthier.

\- Je suis honoré de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer Marquise de Eastwood. »

Monsieur Gauthier s'avança et fit un baise-main à la marquise.

« Il faut dire que ce que l'on dit sur vous est véridique. Vous êtes d'une beauté qui …

\- Prenez vos aises. » Coupa Utau en montrant le canapé.

L'invité fut surpris, mais s'assit sans rien dire.

« Tu peux te retirer Will. » Dit Utau en s'asseyant sur un grand fauteuil en face de son invité.

Will s'inclina et sortit. Utau le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme sur lui. Elle reporta son attention sur Monsieur Gauthier et le fixa avec un visage neutre sans un bruit. Ce regard pourpre vous donne l'impression à la longue d'être criblés de balles. Mal à l'aise par ce silence qui devient pesant, Monsieur Gauthier commença à s'agiter au centre du canapé. Utau elle, ne bouge pas d'un cil, c'est à se demander si elle respire toujours. Monsieur Gauthier regarda ailleurs et dit d'une voix hésitante :

« V-Vous … Vous avez une belle demeure … Elle est très … Très grande … »

Utau n'eut aucune expression et continua à le fixer sans la moindre émotion.

« P-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir de France jusqu'en Angleterre Marquise ? Continua Monsieur Gauthier. V-Vous m'avez demandé seulement de venir expressément ici. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je reçois à la fin de chaque mois sur mon bureau, un compte rendu de chaque détail qui concerne de près ou de loin la Société Butterfly de chaque pays dans laquelle mon entreprise fait affaire. Dit Utau d'une voix calme, presque mielleuse, sans quitter des yeux son interlocuteur. Soit sur les trois plus puissants continents de cette terre qui sont l'Amérique, l'Asie et bien-sûr, l'Europe. Je sais tout ce qui se passe et j'ai toujours un coup d'avance sur tout. Il y a pourtant une chose que je ne m'explique pas. »

D'un mouvement rapide et fluide, elle sortit du coin du fauteuil un dossier et l'envoya glisser sur la table basse devant Monsieur Gauthier. Le dossier s'immobilisa devant l'homme qui le prit avec hésitation et l'ouvrit avec encore plus de doute. Quand il lut la première feuille, il déglutit et Utau s'appuya sur son poing et dit avec un sourire hypocrite :

« Pourriez-vous me donner une explication sur la chute de productivité et de bénéfice en France ?

\- Hum … Je … Et bien … Enfin … V-Vous … Vous savez que votre entreprise est la plus puissante société de jouet sur le marché internationale. D'ailleurs, elle est reconnue mondialement comme étant celle qui rend le plus d'enfants heureux. De plus, il s'agit plus d'une petite baisse qu'une chute, vous êtes vraiment très loin de la fermeture … D'ailleurs la fermeture ne se profile même pas à l'horizon ! Elle n'est même pas imaginable ! Et …

\- Et si nous parlions de cette société de jouet qui est revenue sur le marché ? »

Monsieur Gauthier se mordit la lèvre inférieur et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Après un second silence, il fut encore le premier à le briser.

« Il s'agit d'une société de jouet, aussi anglaise, qui commence à se faire un peu plus connaître. Avant, ils se contentaient de produire seulement en Grande Bretagne, puis après trois mois d'absence totale, ils ont décidé de s'élargir en Europe. La France est leur principale cible à cause du nombre d'habitants plus importants encore qu'ailleurs sur le continent. Cela fait presque trois an que nous luttons contre eux.

\- Presque trois an ? Demanda Utau.

\- Vos chiffres ne sont pas faux ! S'exclama Monsieur Gauthier. En fait, étant donné que la courbe de nos affaires n'ont jamais changé de sens avant le mois dernier, il était inutile de vous alarmer pour un rien. Mais les jouets de cette société ressemble au notre par leur qualité, mais sont pourtant différents. »

Utau baissa les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretien avec un air pensif. A cet instant, elle ressembla plus à une adulte qu'à une jeune adolescente, elle ressembla à une personne réfléchie et sage. On toqua à la porte.

« Entrez. » Dit Utau sans changer d'expression.

Will entra et s'inclina en disant.

« Mademoiselle, le dîner est servi. »

Utau se leva sans un mot et s'approcha de la porte. Son majordome passa devant, mais avant de tourner vers la direction de la salle-à-manger, elle remarqua que son invité ne la suit pas. Elle se tourna vers le superviseur et haussa un sourcil. Monsieur Gauthier sauta sur ses pieds et se dépêcha de rejoindre son hôte.

Will ouvrit la porte de la salle-à-manger et fit asseoir sa maîtresse. Cette salle est la seconde pièce la plus grande de la maison, la première étant celle de réception pour les bals. Elle est traversée par une grande table et des peintures datant de la Renaissance sont accrochés sur les murs. Sur celui face à l'entrée derrière la place de la marquise, il y a une grande cheminée décorée par des vases en porcelaine contenant des fleurs de couleurs pourpres. Sur celui de droite, ce n'est qu'une immense porte-fenêtre encadrée par des rideaux de velours bordeaux donnant vu sur la pelouse avant les jardins.

Alors que le dîner se déroulait dans le silence le plus total, au grand damne de Monsieur Gauthier, Will releva légèrement la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Monsieur Gauthier en voyant le majordome sur ses gardes.

\- Non, il n'y a rien. Dit Will. Ce doit être encore des rongeurs.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour les éradiquer ? Demanda Utau froidement.

\- J'y vais de ce pas. » Dit Will en s'inclinant.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte-fenêtre, Utau l'arrêta dans son geste en ordonnant calmement :

« Je ne veux plus en voir et je ne veux rien entendre, est-ce clair ? »

Will se tourna vers elle et se mit à genoux en disant :

« Yes, my Queen. »

Il se releva et sortit.

« Et bien, votre majordome vous obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Dit Monsieur Gauthier encore hébété par ce qu'il vient de voir.

\- C'est une panthère apprivoisée. Répondit Utau. Il est sans doute le seul en qui je peux avoir un peu confiance, mais il faut faire attention. Parfois l'animal se rebelle et se retourne pour attaquer celui qui le tient en laisse.

\- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un pourrait mordre la main qui le nourrit. »

Utau reposa son verre avec un léger rire et dit avec son sourire hypocrite :

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. »

* * *

Will ramassa les corps des rongeurs et les jeta dans la fosse qu'il a creusé rapidement à cet effet. Puis il y jeta aussi leurs affaires qu'ils avaient fait tombé pendant la dératisation.

« Pitié … Murmura une voix. Laissez-moi partir … »

Will se retourna et vit que l'un des rats est toujours en vie. Il doit avouer qu'il l'avait sacrément amoché celui-là, le pesticide ne lui avait qu'ouvert les artères et tranchés certaines parties de son corps. Le rat se traîna hors des cadavres qui s'étalaient de partout dans la clairière et rampa au pied du majordome en pleurant et en le suppliant :

« Je ne veux pas mourir … Aidez-moi, et je vous paierais … Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voulez … Mais par pitié … Épargnez-moi …

\- Qui vous envoie ? Demanda Will voulant couper court à la pleurnicherie.

\- Je ne sais pas … on a juste reçu une lettre nous disant d'éliminer la Marquise de Eastwood … Je vous en prie … ayez pitié … »

Will baissa la tête et poussa un soupir exaspéré en fermant les yeux.

« Vous les humains êtes si pathétique quand vous vous y mettez. Pourquoi voulez-vous sans cesse retarder l'inéluctable ? Si vous ne mourez pas un jour, vous mourrez le lendemain. Qui plus est, ma maîtresse m'a donné un ordre clair, elle ne veut plus voir, ni entendre un rongeur traîner dans les parages. »

Avant que le rat ne continue ses jérémiades, un couteau en argent alla se planter dans son crâne. Will poussa un énième soupir et dit :

« Je suis encore bon pour astiquer les couverts. »

* * *

« Cela fut un honneur de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle la Marquise. Salua Monsieur Gauthier en déposant un baiser sur le dos de la main de Utau.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon retour en France Monsieur Gauthier. Et veuillez me pardonner pour le léger désagréments que nous ont causé ces nuisibles.

\- Je n'en ai vu aucun Mademoiselle, et je garderai un doux souvenir de cette soirée. »

Will raccompagna Monsieur Gauthier jusqu'à sa calèche et s'en retourna dans le manoir une fois ce dernier parti. Il rejoignit Utau dans son bureau, elle est debout face à la fenêtre et suit la calèche des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle demanda :

« Tous les rats ont été exterminé ?

\- Il n'en reste plus aucun.

\- Renseignes-toi sur le commanditaire de ces actes, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

\- Cela sera tout ?

\- Non, renseignes-toi aussi sur la société de jouet qui commence à me ravir des clients. Je ne l'ai que trop sous-estimé.

\- Vous ? Dépassée d'un coup sur l'échiquier ? Dit Will avec un léger rire.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi ! S'exclama Utau en se retournant vers Will.

\- Il serait sans doute mieux Mademoiselle, que vous fassiez plus attention à vos pions et vos coups.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Répondit Utau sèchement. Je me bats sur deux plans contre des adversaires se cachant dans le brouillard en ignorant si la brume me cache aussi. Mais qu'importe si mes pions tombent, qu'importe si le nombre de leur cadavre s'amoncellent sous mon trône, je suis le roi de la partie, si je tombe c'est le jeu qui se finit. Tu es le pion qui se cache derrière le roi et comme les autres, tu ne suis pas les règles des échecs mais les miennes. Tu es celui qui ne pourra jamais changer de couleur, celui qui me restera loyal jusqu'à l'échec et mat. »

Will eut un sourire manipulateur au coin des lèvres et s'avança vers Utau en disant :

« Oui, je serai avec vous jusqu'à votre victoire tel est le serment qui nous lie. N'importe où, n'importe qui, n'importe quand, je serais toujours à vos côtés, vous suivant comme une ombre. Jamais je ne vous lâcherai, jamais je ne vous quitterai tant que la partie ne sera pas remportée. »

Il arriva devant Utau en enlevant son gant droit révélant ainsi sur le dos de sa main, les bords d'une étoile noire à cinq branches tracés dans un cercle avec entre ses pointes des écritures dans une langue inconnue pour les mortels. De l'autre main toujours gantée, il prit le menton de Utau entre ses longs doigts fins.

« Et une fois vos ennemis vaincus, ma part du marché prendra fin et ce jour-là, je dévorerai votre âme. »

De sa main marquée où l'on peut voir ses ongles noirs communs aux démons, il dégagea la frange de Utau dévoilant ainsi le même signe que sur sa main en plein milieu du front de la marquise. Ces marques jumelles s'illuminèrent quand elles se rencontrèrent d'une lumière argentée. Les yeux de Will devinrent rouge et dansèrent comme des flammes alors que ses pupilles se rétractèrent et devinrent celle d'un félin.

« Tels sont les termes du contrat qui nous unit. Termina-t-il d'une voix suave et mielleuse.

\- Tels sont les termes d'un pacte qu'une mortel passe avec un démon. » Termina Utau avec neutralité.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'ils vous aura plu et je souhaiterai vous demandez si quelqu'un sait si l'on peut joindre des images avec une fan fiction sur ce site. Ma sœur se charge d'illustrer l'histoire, j'aimerais beaucoup vous montrer à quoi ressemble nos personnages. Bonne journée, ou soirée. ;P**


End file.
